Beauty has her Way
by Carly's Quill
Summary: A song fic about Trowa and Quatre admitting thier feelings for each other.


Song lyrics in *lyrics*   
Internal Thoughts in / thought /  
  
This song is actually from a vampire flick called   
"The Lost Boys" and seemed so appropriate for Quatre.  
Carly  
  
Beauty Has Her Way  
  
  
*I know what you want*  
*I know what you need*  
*Better than you do*  
  
"Master Quatre, Master Trowa has arrived." The butler announced.  
"Thank you," Quatre said as he rose from his chair to greet his friend.  
"It's been a long time, Trowa."  
/He looks so good,/ Quatre thought, /that body, those eyes,   
No, don't think about what you can't have. It'll just make it worse./  
  
*I know why you came*  
*I promise you*  
  
"Quatre," Trowa greeted his host. "Thanks for letting me stay here."   
His face was unreadable, a total mask of non-emotion.  
  
*I know where you go*  
*I know what you do*  
*Better than you do*  
  
/Why does he hide his feelings? /Quatre thought, /He's  
back after 8 months, he's back, and I don't know why.../  
  
*When nothing remains*  
*I come to you*  
  
/Oh Quatre,/ Trowa sighed to himself, /you are the only light in my life.   
Without the war to fight in, I feel so lost.   
The only thing I have is you, and I can't tell you.../  
  
*Sometimes she shines and I know*  
*Beauty has her way*  
*With her looks and her grace*  
*Beauty has her way*  
  
"C'mon," Quatre said as he led his friend up the stairs   
"I'll show you where your room is."  
Trowa followed him, forcing his eyes anywhere but on  
the figure in front of him.   
It didn't work, he kept seeing that golden hair, that straight back,   
Trowa sighed and forced his eyes away again.  
  
*Lights down we drown and I know*  
*Beauty has her way*  
*This plain day*  
*Beauty has her way*  
  
"Why don't you unpack and clean up," Quatre said as  
opened the door to the guest room,   
"and I'll meet you downstairs for dinner."  
/Yeah,/ Quatre thought, /I think I'll wash up too,   
maybe it will get my mind off of how great he looks.../  
"Sure," Trowa answered, "sounds good."  
"Let me know if you need anything." Quatre said as he  
started out the door.  
  
*The trembling looks*  
*The conquering touch*  
*Everything to you*  
  
/You,/ Trowa thought, /I need you.../ Trowa unpacked,  
slamming the drawers hard.  
/Why,/ he thought, /why did I come here if I'm not even   
going to say anything to him./  
  
*And into your flame*  
*I follow you*  
  
/Why can't I tell him? /Trowa thought, /At least then  
I'd know how he felt.../  
He finished unpacking, picked up a towel and headed  
for the shower.The door was halfway open, Trowa gave it a little  
push. /Why is the light on?/ He thought, and looked  
up.  
  
*Where all wishes twist*  
*And bitter they kissed*  
*Everything to you*  
  
He froze, there was Quatre, dressed only in a towel, combing his hair.  
/He's gorgeous, even soaking wet, he's still so beautiful.   
Oh god, I can't tell him now, not ever.../  
"I'm... I'm sorry" Trowa mumbled "The door was open, and I didn't think..."  
/I wonder what he'd do if I just dropped my towel,/  
Quatre thought, /Oh, stop, it's only an accident./  
"That's okay, I'm finished in here." Quatre said as he  
set down the comb and left the room.  
  
*In all ways and rain*  
*I run to you*  
  
Trowa entered on wobbly knees and closed the door behind him.   
His heart was racing, he sat on the edgeof the tub and tried to steady his breathing.   
/The room smells of him, /Trowa thought with a smile, /that  
strawberry shampoo... STOP IT!/  
Trowa got into the shower and turned on the cold water.   
After a few minutes, he got out, dried off and dressed quickly.  
  
*Sometimes she shines and I know*  
*Beauty has her way*  
*With her looks and her grace*  
*Beauty has her way*  
  
/I can't do it. I can't stay here with him. I'm just torturing myself./   
Trowa thought as he finishedpacking his bags.   
He brought his things into the hall and laid his jacket on top of them.  
/At least I can say goodbye,/ Trowa thought as he   
turned back down the hall to look for Quatre.   
He found him in the kitchen, staring out the window.  
"Goodbye Quatre," He said softly.  
  
*Lights down we drown and I know*  
*Beauty has her way*  
*This plain day*  
*Beauty has her way*  
  
"Trowa, you're leaving so soon?." Quatre said as he  
turned away from the window,   
"Before you leave, at least tell me why."  
The sun danced off Quatres' hair, looking like a halo  
of pure light surrounding his angelic face.  
Before he realized what he was doing,   
Trowa had crossed the room and taken the boys' face in his hands,   
tilting his head up. Staring into those sad eyes, he could feel himself getting lost.   
A single tear glistened in the corner of those eyes.  
"Quatre, I was going to leave because I couldn't tell you..." Trowa whispered,   
"I need you, I love you and I always will. You are so beautiful."   
He said as he used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had   
begun to trickle down Quatres' cheek. He waited for the boy to  
turn away, or yell, or something.  
  
*I know what you want*  
*I know what you need*  
*I know where you go*  
*I know what you do*  
  
"Oh Trowa, I love you too, with all my heart!" Quatre responded.   
Before he could move, Trowa leaned down and kissed him.  
  
*Sometimes she shines and I know*  
*Beauty has her way*  
*This plain day*  
*Beauty has her way*  
  
Their kiss grew deeper,   
Quatre opened his lips and felt Trowa's tongue enter.   
Quatre ran his hands over Trowa's back,   
enjoying the feel of strength that was hidden in that wiry frame.   
He felt Trowas' hands slide through his hair.   
The kiss ended and they held each other,   
acknowledging for the first time their love for each other.  
  
*I know what you want*  
*I know what you need*  
*Better than you do*  
  
Quatre snuggled deeper into Trowas' chest. Hugging him tightly.   
Trowa rested his cheek on Quatre's head, nuzzling into that soft, golden hair.  
  
*I know why you came*  
  
"My golden angel," Trowa breathed into his lovers' hair,   
"we're together now, but how long can heaven last?"  
"Forever," Quatre said, "I'll be with you forever."  
  
*I promise you* 


End file.
